Wireless communications devices allow users to engage in one-to-one communications such as real time conversations, and sending and receiving messages. Conventional wireless communications devices possess limited capabilities for communicating with groups of individuals. For example, a user cannot send a message to a group of individuals without inputting a telephone number for each individual's device in the group. This can be a time consuming process for a group having a large number of individuals. Thus, it would be advantageous if a wireless communications device could send text messages to a group of recipients without inputting a telephone number for each individual.